Hello Old Friend
by DivaDJG123
Summary: Just before "The Next Doctor" episode. Lizzie has a heart-to-heart with an old friend. Little bit of Spanish. Refrence to Three Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain. Rocky/OC friendship.


One starry christmas night in Angel Grove, CA, Samuel Douglas or otherwise known to his friends as Rocky DeStantos was sitting at the bar part of Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar as people danced around him.

He hadn't felt like dancing, despite his friend numerous attempts and begging from Justin to come out and be with them on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>He was just taking one last sip of his festive drink when he heard a faint whooshing sound coming from outside.<p>

He would recognize the sound anywhere, so he bolted up out of his stool, payed for his drink and ran outside, oblivious to all the looks he was getting from the gang of friends.

* * *

><p>When he got outside, he was greeted by the street lights and an snowy, empty town.<p>

At first, he thought he was so bored he started hearing things, but when he turned to go back inside, he saw her.

She was sitting on the bench outside the Juice Bar wearing a blue pinstripe dress with white under-top, complete with a long brown coat that reached her rainbow sneaker-clad feet and was defiantly not hers. Hers was a thick, white World War II RAF coat which he had last seen her in.

He smiled and sat down next to her , causing her head to lift up.

She smiled back at him with a smile that could light up Angel Grove and maybe another city for a month.

* * *

><p>They started talking in Rocky's native language Spanish, so that if anyone came out to find him, they wouldn't understand the conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hola Lizzie, encantado de verte de nuevo!"<p>

"Hola, Rocky, tiempo sin verte!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly before they could go on, Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin came over on the speakers inside thanks to DJ Zack.<p>

He looked over at her and offered out a hand.

* * *

><p>"Le gusta bailar al estilo mexicano?"<p>

"Claro, vamos!"

* * *

><p>He grinned, picking her up and dancing around with her.<p>

Just to hear her laugh was a joy to his ears, as well as loosing him up a bit, she always did that to him.

* * *

><p>"Así que el señor DeSantos, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te he visto?"<p>

"Unos años más o menos, supongo, cómo has estado?"

"Bueno, más ocupados que nunca con la escuela y todo eso, y tú? Colgar tus vestidos de ninja por un tiempo?"

"Sí, no voy a estar haciendo katate o cosas ninjas por un tiempo."

* * *

><p>Rocky watched as she got an alarmed look on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Por qué? Te encanta hacer esas cosas!"<p>

"Vamos a sentarnos, te voy a contar todo desde que se puede confiar para mantener un secreto."

* * *

><p>Rocky and Lizzie both sat down and started talking again, this time whispering English.<p>

"So why aren't you doing any more karate or ninja stuff anymore? You are a karate fiend, remember that time when we went to your grandfather's house and did that course in the dark? You didn't want to give up until you had it right!"

"Yeah, but at the same time, we cracked an international bust AND saved Amanda as well don't forget."

They both laughed.

"Yes, i guess we did do a lot of crazy stuff together didn't we?"

"Yeah, being that me and my brothers are the only ones that know you're a time traveling kid who will never change! Man, i wish i had that power!"

* * *

><p>She laughed.<p>

"Says the man who was a Power Ranger for what? 3 years?"

Rocky stared at her incredulous, which in turn, made her laugh harder.

"Remember Rocky, i know all, is that what you wanted to tell me? It is a pretty big secret, i know."

Rocky sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Lizzie looked at him.<p>

"Why? What happened?"

He gestured to his back and then inside as he told her.

"I injured my back while training for a martial arts tournament a few months ago and now i can't do karate for a while. they took me off the force and replaced me with a kid, Justin, he's a good kid, so smart and all, but i just..."

"Just wish you had it back sometimes, don't you?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure, they're including me in the gang stuff they do, but it just doesn't feel the same..."

"As when you really were one of them."

Rocky looked up.

"You're really good, you know that?"

Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah, i kinda figured."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a man appeared out of the shadows with a smile on his face.<p>

He had wild brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a blue, pinstripe suit and brown sneakers.

He was shivering a bit and had frost in his hair, but the smile practally was warmer than anything he'd ever seen.

Lizzie immediately threw the jacket off herself and gave it to him, refusing to take it back when he tried to give it back.

"You've got frost in your hair and you're shivering, now make like a good Time Lord and put that jacket back on or you'll freeze to death!"

The man obeyed, putting the jacket back on and putting his hands in the pockets.

* * *

><p>Rocky than realized he was staring at Lizzie's Time Lord best friend John Smith, otherwise known as The Doctor or The Oncoming Storm off-world.<p>

He nodded towards The Doctor, which he in turn, nodded back.

He then looked down at his companion and Rocky saw love far greater than any he'd ever seen shining in The Doctor's eyes.

* * *

><p>He watched as he bent down to her level.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Lizzie, are you ready to go on another adventure?"<p>

Rocky already knew the answer she was going to give.

"Allons-y!"

The Doctor and Rocky laughed, sharing identical looks of happiness.

* * *

><p>Then, she catapulted herself at Rocky in a big bear hug in goodbye.<p>

* * *

><p>Rocky hugged, feeling her warmth, remembering her face for she would be gone for a while.<p>

Rocky watched as she took off with The Doctor, but then, thinking of something, he called out to her.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>They both turned around to face him with questioning looks.<p>

"Thanks for talking to me Liz and Merry Christmas to the both of you!"

* * *

><p>Lizzie grinned as The Doctor started dragging her away, but before she was stuffed onto the TARDIS she shouted...<p>

* * *

><p>"No problem Rocky and merry Christmas to you too!"<p>

Rocky waved and watched as the TARDIS materialized into the night snow and chilly air.

He walked back into the warm Juice Bar feeling better than ever and on top of the world.

Sure, he would have to answer a few questions when he got back inside, but he didn't care.

He had the prefect answer which would keep the secret safe.

* * *

><p>"Rocky, where have you been!"<p>

"Just thinking about an old friend."


End file.
